


The First Thing The Champion Lost

by MagiKnight



Series: Writing and Prompt Requests [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP without Porn, Victor is sensitive, i didn't intend for that but it happened, i havent played swsh so possible ooc, whoopsie, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKnight/pseuds/MagiKnight
Summary: The Champion Of Galar looses a little something to his boyfriend, but it's better than loosing his title as champion.Written for Zora
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Masaru | Victor
Series: Writing and Prompt Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The First Thing The Champion Lost

Tingles ran down the trainers back, Victor's eyes closed as he feels Raihan's hands run over his lower back. He hadn't felt his sweater ride up, the feeling of the gym leader's hands on his bare skin drawing a soft 'oh' past pale lips. Victor feels sharp teeth scrape his lower lip, causing the young trainer to squirm in the arms of his boyfriend. Pulling back, large brown eyes take in Raihan's features: from his sea green eyes and umber skin, to his lips glossy with saliva and gently bruised from their kissing, Victor found himself enamored with the older male.

"Are you having second thoughts now champ?" Raihan's voice was relaxed yet gravel, their tone one that severed to make Victor feel warm inside.

"No." Victor was nervous, the fluttering in his belly akin to pre-battle jitters was used too, give or take. It wasn’t the same, feeling far more heated than he had in any battle, but this wasn’t the same jitters. A gloved hand moves up his bare arm, causing goose-flesh to bloom in its wake as it moves. Teeth dig into his lips as he dwells for a moment, the breath of his boyfriend fanning against his neck as Raihan moves to place kisses along his neck.

“Just askin’. You’re very tense.” The whispered words make VIctor move within his soon to be lovers grasp, turning his head to place a kiss upon the males ear lobe. The hand at the base of his spine moves into circles gently, making Victor relax a bit as he does. “Just don’t want to make you do something you’re not ready for is all.”

“You don’t need to worry.” Victor practically swoons as he feels a gentle bite to his earlobe, making him squirm beneath Raihan’s ministrations. “I’d tell you if you crossed a-” Sharp teeth scrape over his ear, causing him to trail off in favor of clinging to his boyfriend. It felt nice, the feeling of teeth against his skin, warm tingles moving down Victors spine at the feeling.The flick of a tongue over the skin below his ear drew a gasping ‘oh’ sound from Victor, heat pooling in his gut as his hands gripped into Raihan’s hoodie.

“A line?” Raihan finished, lips trailing over his exposed neck as he held his boyfriend close. Victor’s eyes squeeze shut as he tries not to make a sound, before he can feel Raihan latching onto the area between the space where his neck and shoulder met. Hands kneaded at his boyfriend's back, a gasp leaving his lips as he feels the other leave a mark on him. Eyes that were once screwed shut go wide at the feeling of sharp teeth grazing the spot, Raihan’s hand on his lower back moving up his exposed side. Victor can feel it beneath his shirt, deft fingers moving to tweak his nipple as he gasped out. “You sound so cute though, especially with all those little sounds you’re making.”

Victor held back a sound, trying his best not to make it known just how sensitive he was as he could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. The brunette arches into Raihan’s touch, his teeth digging into his lips as he feels deft fingers pull at his nipples. 

Lips slot over his as he’s kissed, Victor’s eyes cracking open to see his soon to be lovers face so close to his. Watching as teal eyes crack open as he pulls away, Victor feels his heart in his chest as he looks at the older man. “Awe, you’re all quiet now.” A gloved hand moves to cup his chin, tilting his face up. “I like your sounds though. Please don't hold them back.”

Victor can’t help the whine that he lets out at that, the sound so soft that he feels his cheeks warm with the embarrassment of it. Moving to cup Raihan’s cheek, he looks at him gently. Victor notes how his pale skin contrasts against the golden russet of Raihan’s skin, especially in the golden light softly illuminating the room from a bedside lamp. To say the gym leader was handsome was an understatement, and he could easily see why he seemed so popular online. From his tall stature to his pearly white teeth, he was as beautiful, even if that wasn’t exactly the word most would use to describe the lithe trainer that hovered above him.

Hand’s roam over his chest, drawing the champions attention back to his lovers attentive hands as he felt deft fingers on his skin. Another gasp left Victor as he felt Raihan’s hips settle over his hips rocking into his as his hands work over his sensitive chest. “There we go, keep making those sounds for me.” Raihan’s voice cooed gently, making victor shiver from a mixture of contact and the adulation from the gentle encouragement. Hand’s move to the zipper on Raihan’s hoodie, tugging at it gently as he looked up at the man. “And if I don’t?”

Raihan pauses, looking Victor in the eyes as he pulls the zipper of his hoodie down before discarding the article behind him, the jersey underneath tight enough that Victor can see the outlines of the gentle planes of muscles. “Then I guess I need to draw them out.” Victor didn’t miss the smirk that flickers over the gym leaders' features; the mischievous glint in Raihan’s sea green eyes catching Victor’s gaze.

A pressure on his crotch is enough to make Victor moan as Raihan pulls his shirt off, the younger of the two men enamored at the expanse of flawless skin. Reaching out, Victor felt the muscle ripple beneath his finger tips, before he felt hands guiding his own polo above his head. Taking the hint, Victor lifts his own shirt away, not missing the small whistle that Raihan makes at the sight. It’s not loud, but still enough to make Victor blink as he feels Raihan’s hands moving back to his chest to play with his rosy buds. “You sure do seem to like those.”

A deep rumble shakes Raihan’s chest at that, before Raihan descends to press a kiss to the center of Victor's chest, over where his heart would be. Victor feels small as Raihan practically leans over him to place such gentle affections, his small hands roaming over the back of Raihan’s head as he feels his boyfriends lips on his chest. “Of course I do.” Raihan spoke, before pressing feather light kisses across the expanse of skin there. “They are pretty, and you respond so well to them being touched.” As if to prove his point, deft fingers flicked over a hard rosy bud, causing a small whine to pull past his lips at the contact.

Before he can say anything, Raihan encapsulates his right nipple in his mouth, the warm feeling of his tongue on his chest making Victor’s toes curl. It’s hot and wet, a feeling foreign to him as he laid back into the pillows propped up behind him. It felt nice, foreign, but he couldn’t help how he squirmed at the gentlest suck, Raihan’s sharp teeth teasing him as he sucked upon the pert bud. Victor gasps, trying to bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle the whines only to have his hand stopped by Raihan’s.

“What did I say about wanting to hear you?” Raihan asks, the suggestive tone making Victor stare down at him with wide eyes, cheeks flooded with warmth as he feels Raihan’s thumb trail over his wrist.

“You said you wanted to hear me.” Victor said it softly, the whisper audible enough for only Raihan and himself to hear.

“Mmmmmhhmmmm.” Raihan shifts above him, pulling his hand away from his face gently as he places a kiss on his lips. It’s soft, gentle. A juxtaposition from the slightly commanding demeanor the other was displaying just moments before. “I want to hear you, not just because you sound pretty, but so I can judge what you like and don’t like.”

Raihan kisses him again, gently, slowly. It’s more of a press of lips than anything as Victor’s eyes slide closed. Tongue darting out to Raihan, he cups the back of his head. Feeling Raihan’s lips part, Victor smiles at the initial feeling of being allowed entrance, his tongue easily twining with Raihan’s. It’s a delicate kiss, one Victor leads with caution as he feels a hand travel down his neck, down his side again.

Victor's tongue flicks against Raihan's teeth, feeling the sharp edges of his fang. Shivering as he feels Raihan nip him, his hands roam over Raihan's shoulders as they kiss. Tongues twining together, Victor's hips move beneath Raihan's, his toes curling as he feels something blooming in the pit of his stomach. It’s new to him, but only in the sense this is the first time he’s experienced this with another. It's a different feeling this way with someone, instead of waking up heated within the comfort of his sleeping bag in a tent.

“Feeling alright there Victor?” Raihan whispers against his lips, pulling away enough to look down at him as he does. Victor Nods, nose brushing against Raihan’s as he says a soft yeah. Raihan chuckles, the sound vibrating in Victor's chest as he feels Raihan’s hands wander down his sides. Raihan’s large hand trails along his waistband, tugging gently as he moves his fingers. “May I?”

Biting his lip, Victor looked at Raihan nodding slowly, his breath coming out in a shaky puff. He’s on the edge of his seat beneath the dragon tamer, curious as to what he’s going to do as he hovers above him.

“I’m gonna need to hear you, Victor.” Victor whines in response, feeling one of Raihan’s hands squeeze his hip. He’s reminded of how small he is as he can practically feel Rai’s hands curling around his waist. 

“Yes.” Raihan’s thumb flicks beneath his waistband, the simple touch enough to make Victor shiver. “Yes you can touch me Raihan.”

“Good boy.” A chaste kiss is placed to his lips, pulling a small sigh from Victor at the affections. A large hand undoes the button of his fly, the sound of a zipper filling his ears. Nerves build as he watches Raihan’s hands ghost across his crotch, before he tugs at his pants. Lifting his hips, Victor tries to help in the removal of his pants. It’s awkward, more or less kicking them away at some point, the sound of soft fabric rustling filling the air as they’re removed. Left in only his undies Victor practically reels as he sees the look Raihan gives him. Glittering turquoise eyes linger on his almost bare form, making Victor feel the slightest bit self conscious. He was small and delicate for a boy his age, not as athletically built as some of the other trainers his age. Hands curling into fists near his chest, he looks at Raihan expecting the worst.

“You’re very pretty.” A large hand rests on his belly, reminding him of just how small he was compared to Raihan. The touch is warm, and relaxing, making Victor move to cup his cheeks gently as he presses a kiss to Raihans nose. “I could just scoop you up and take you like that.”

Before Victor can react he’s scooped up, squeaking as he is cradled against Raihan's chest, gasping lightly at the feeling of his bare skin against Raihan’s. It’s awkward for a moment, before he nuzzles into the older man's neck. “Do you really want me like this?” Victor asks, his warm breath tickling his face as he speaks into Raihan’s ear. Pressing a kiss to the space just below it, he’s treated to a soft moan from his boyfriend. 

“I want you like this…” A warm hand moves down his back, sliding down to the top of his undies. Victor squirms, feeling the teasing digits move over the skin there. “As well as on your back.” A kiss is placed behind Victor's ear at that. “As well as with you above me.” Another kiss planted against his pulse, causing Victor’s back to arch into Raihan’s teasing fingers. “I want you in every way I can have you.” Another kiss, this time accentuated by Raihan’s hands cupping his ass. Arching into the touch, Victor can’t help the sound he makes, a soft ‘ah’ pulling through his lips.

Raihan shuffles quickly, his hand kneading Victor’s ass as he moves, and Victor holds onto him as he does. Before long he hears a click, His undies being pushed down gently as he feels Raihan’s hands leave him. Curiously, Victor looks up at him before he feels cold, wet fingers against him. They’d talked about this prior, yet he hadn’t expected it to be so cold. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’ll warm up, I promise.” Raihan speaks, and Victor can see the hint of a smile gracing his features as he says it. Victor pouts, before he feels his cheeks get spread by a much warmer hand. Shivering as damp fingers trace over his rim, he gasps. Small hands curl into Raihan’s chest, feeling the tip of a single, long digit press inside him. Victor pauses, back arching away as he buries his face into Raihan’s neck. He isn’t sure if he likes that, the feeling akin to having a wedgie, only made ten times worse by the fact it presses in deeper than that. Whining into Raihan’s neck, he nips at the skin to keep quiet, feeling Raihan pause as his finger sinks inside.

It takes a while to adjust, Victor occupying the time adapting to the intruding digit by peppering Raihan’s neck and chest with kisses and bites, much to the dragon tamer's delight if the stream of praises is anything to go off of. After a short while Victor almost feels normal, relaxing into Raihan again before he feels him move. Gasping, Victor feels the long digit curls inside him, making him squirm in Raihan’s lap. “That feel alright Victor?”

“I-it’s new is all.” At his words, Raihan laughs, causing Victor to pull back to get a good look at his face. However, the instant he moves, Raihan’s finger rubs across something, causing his mouth to drop open in pleasure. Curling in on himself, he hears Raihan’s laughter stop, his fingers stopping.

“Did that hurt?” Raihan asks as Victor catches his breath, before he shakes his head no.

“The opposite. Whatever you did felt..”

“Good?” Raihan finishes, and Victor squeaks as he feels Raihan crooks his fingers inside him, hitting that spot again. White spots flicker in Victor's vision as he moans. His arms wrap around Raihan’s shoulders, seeking a way to ground himself as he feels another finger slide inside. It’s easier this time, despite the stretch, and now it seems Raihan knows what will make Victor shake in pleasure at the slightest touch. It soon fades from being an intrusive feeling, and strange, to a feeling Victor is actively seeking out as his hips move back into Raihan’s retreating fingers, trying to hold them back in. It doesn’t help that with each and every movement of his hips, Victor can feel the sizable arousal in Raihan’s shorts, spurring him on as he moves. 

“I think you’re all nice and stretched out now.” as if to punctuate this, Raihan scissors them inside again, pulling a moan from Victor as his toes curl in pleasure. “What do you think?” 

Victor looks up, hips moving into Raihan’s fingers, practically riding them, yet Raihan stills him by wrapping an arm around his waist. Whining, Victor looks at Raihan, seeing the mischievous glint in the dragon tamer’s eyes. He nearly complains when he feels the fingers leave him entirely, unable to move in Raihan’s firm grip on his smaller frame. “Raihan p-please…” 

“I’ve got you.” Raihan presses a kiss to his lips, chaste and quick, before he pulls back. Fingers play with his ass, before Victor finds himself being laid back against the dark blue sheets of Raihan’s bed. Soon the remaining clothes on their bodies are discarded as Raihan’s larger form practically engulfs Victors as he hovers above him. Looking between them, Victor catches the sight of Raihan’s erect cock. It’s huge, at least compared to his own’ thick and long with a prominent vein alongside the underside. It’s enticing in it’s own way, but Victor can’t help the curious question of whether or not he can fit it inside. A question he apparently asked aloud based on the snorting laugh from Raihan.

“Yeah, It’ll fit.” A quick forehead kiss is given, before victor feels Raihan’s hands move him so his hips are angled upwards. “And if not, well, I’ll work with that. After all, you’re in the hands of the great Raihan.” Victor couldn’t help but giggle at that, brown eyes closing as he lifted his hips upwards. Feeling Raihan’s cock against his ass, Victor wiggles, moving against Raihan as he’s lined up. Hips shift along his shaft, the feeling of Raihan’s cock dragging across his rear egging Victor’s movement’s on, drawing a groan from Raihan.

“You want this cock?” Raihan asks, the words a pleasant rumble that Victor can feel in his chest as he speaks. Gasping as he feels Raihan catch on his rim, he looks up to Raihan and meets his gaze; his eyes so dark that he can only see the familiar turquoise at the very edge of his Iris. Victor squeaks at the sight, hips rolling into Raihan as he feels Raihan’s arousal against him. “Want me to take you like this, laying back and filling you with my cock?”

Victor’s teeth worried his lip at the words, a heated pang circulating in his chest at the words. His dirty talk was enough to make him feel like he was on fire. Hand’s curl into the dark blue sheets below him as he squirms. “Yes.” He speaks softly, legs twitching as he feels the warmth of Raihan’s cock press against his entrance.

“Couldn’t hear you too well there, Victor.” Raihan’s hands shift on his thighs, Raihan’s hands large enough he can practically wrap around them entirely. “Come ooooooonnn, I know you can be louder than that.”

Tears burn at his eyes as he’s teased, the hands around his thighs more than enough to keep him from moving too much as Raihan hovers above him. “Please, Raihan, I want this.”

Victor sees the smile that spreads across Raihan’s features, eyes glittering as he's pulled closer towards him. “Good boy.” A large hand presses to his belly as he feels the tip of Raihan’s slicked up cock press into him. It’s a stretch far different than the stretch of his fingers, the burn tingling as his thighs clench around Raihan’s waist as he slowly buries his thick cock inside him. He can hear Raihan moaning, Victor’s eyes looking up to see Raihan’s fang digging into his plump lower lip. Pulling the older man back down, Victor kisses him as he’s entered, his partner more than happy to give him affection. Gasping into the kiss, Victor feels Raihan’s hips pressing closer to the backs of his thighs, though not yet close enough to touch him.

It takes a while before he feels Raihan bottom out, the feeling of being full enough to make Victor’s eyelids flutter at the sensation. He likes being filled, the sensation being far better than what he had initially thought. Taking a breath, he can feel Raihan poised above, stiff and watching as Victor adjusts to having him inside. “Raihan…” Small hands move to cup Raihan’s cheeks, pale skin contrasting with the deep earthy tone of Raihan’s, “You can move now.”

“You sure?” To test, Raihan’s hips swivel the slightest bit, the brushing inside enough to cause Victor to arch into the movement. Victor hears Raihan’s chuckle, enough to make his eyes snap open to look up at him before he feels Rai’s hips shift again. “You’re this sensitive already? You’re gonna be a lot of fun.” 

Victor feels embarrassed at that, his toes curling as he shifts below, before he feels soft lips press against his cheeks. “Relax. It’s good to be sensitive.” A large hand moves up Victor’s chest, flicking his left nipple gently as Raihan rests his hand on his chest, drawing as soft ‘ahhh’ sound from Victor’s lips. “It’s cute actually, makes me want to eat you up.” Victor feels Raihan’s hand squeeze at his chest at that, causing him to squirm again.

“Please s-stop teasing me.” Victor commands, causing the rumbling in Raihan’s chest to increase at it. Large hands move to his waist, tugging Victor towards him. Toes curl at the tug, feeling Raihan press deeper inside as he’s moved.

“As you wish.” Raihan pulls his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out, causing Victor to whine at the loss, before hips move back in. It’s a slow pace, the gentle sway slow and steady. Victor gasps, feeling full when he’s thrust into, trying to move but immobilized by Raihan’s hands. Raihan thrusts into him, angling his hips with each thrust to draw different reactions from him. Victor can feel Raihan’s balls softly pap against his rear gently with each stroke, the lewd sounds enough to make him tingle as Victor gasped.

Paces quicken over time, strings of gasps being pulled from between Victor’s kiss swollen lips. Toes curl as Raihan strikes something inside him, a loud moan tearing through him as Victor’s hands scratch at Raihan’s back. “You feel so good Victor.” Raihan moans the words, Victor’s head spinning at the praise. He’s incoherent otherwise, his sounds streaming out in little gasps and moans. Small hands cling and claw at Raihan’s back, toes curled as Victor wiggles as best he can in Raihan’s gasp.

Raihan shifts Victor, throwing his knees over his broad shoulders, and the change of position is enough to make Victor squeal. He could already feel every inch of Raihan inside him before, but from this angle? He can feel every warm inch as it moves and brushes against his insides. Warmth blooms in his gut, tingles moving down his spine. He can feel his thighs twitch as Raihan’s pace speeds up, the feeling of him hitting everything inside him making him feel light as he’s plowed into. Raihan’s thrusts are fast and hard, the sounds of papping increasing as Victor is plowed into.

Victor feels hot all over, the feeling of his brown locks sticking to his forehead from sweat causing his hands to push his hair away. Looking up, he can see Raihan’s just as affected, sweat dripping down his features as he works. He’s pretty like that, teal eyes locking onto his as he looks down at him. White streaks across Victor’s vision suddenly, stars dancing behind his eyes as Raihan strikes something inside him. A loud moan flies out of Victor’s lips at it, Raihan saying something that falls on deaf ears because Victor was so overwhelmed from it being struck again.

Victor can’t say anything beyond babble, hands curling into the blue sheets so hard as he’s drilled into that he nearly tears into them as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure. Warmth flows so freely through his form, toes curling, and he feels strange the more Raihan moves inside him. Canting his hips upwards, he feels Raihan’s thumb brush over his hips, over where the warmth in his belly is growing into a molten coil inside. 

“Raihan!” It’s the only thing Victor can say, the initial shout morphing into a string of praise as the coil builds inside him quickly. He feels like he’s going to burst with all the sensations going on inside him. It’s hard not to feel overwhelmed, like he’s tightening up as he curls up beneath Riahan as he moves behind him. Breathing so heavily he’s shaking, Victor feels precum leaking onto his belly with each thrust. 

Clinging to the sheets, Victor bites his lips as he feels Raihan’s hand’s cup his cock, large fingers easily wrapping around him. With the added stimulation, Victor finds it hard not to let go, his head shaking back and forth as his eyes close, strings of babbled praise and Raihan’s name leaving his lips as he comes. Raihan’s hips keep moving into him, before he feels Raihan’s release fill him, the gym leader's hips pressed to his as his hot seed fills him up.

Riding out his orgasm, Victor fell limp against the sheets, feeling Raihan ease his legs down around his waist before he pulls out. Raihan’s large form curls around him protectively, his clean hand moving to push his hair from his face. Pressing into the affection, Victor’s eyes crack open to look at Raihan. “You okay?” His voice was scratchy

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Raihan asks, tone playful if not sleepy. A kiss is pressed to Victor’s forehead, making Victor smile softly as Raihan continues. “Though, I feel good, and you took it like a champ.”

Victor huffs at the champ reference, knowing it’s all part of Raihan’s banter as his hand reaches for Raihan’s. Taking his hand, he sighs deeply as he holds it, relaxing deeply into the warm embrace of his lover as his eyes close. “‘M glad.” He’s drowsy as he looks up at Raihan through heavy lids, looking at his turquoise eyes. “Can we sleep?”

Raihan chuckles, eyes closing as he smiles down at Victor. “Not right now. Let’s rest up before cleaning up, then we can sleep.”

Victor almost whined as he wiggled, feeling cum dribbling out his ass as he does before he stops preemptively. Settling back down, Victor squeezes Raihan’s hand “Good plan.”

They didn’t make it to the shower until nearly an hour of dozing, peacefully wrapped in each other’s embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I'd like to apologize if my characterization is absolutely all over the place, as my exposure to Pokemon SWSH is very limited as I haven't really done anything with it beyond watch my best friend play through the first few gyms. I've been avoiding spoilers so I haven't watched beyond that for my own play through when I get a chance to play. However, I got a request from a Zora and wanted to deliver something nice for them despite my lack of real knowledge for the most recent title in the series.
> 
> Feedback in the form of comments and Kudo's are welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
